Hole Number NineandThreeQuarters
by SugarSorceress09
Summary: Sad attempt to rectify my pathetic story, Escape From Digging to A Magical World...only this one actually has a plot. Please at least give it a chance!
1. Default Chapter

Alright, because my other Holes/Harry Pottter crossover (Escape From Digging To A Magical World) was a complete bomb, I'm writing this one to make up for it, and I hope all those who read EFDTAMW will check this story out too, and hopefully it will last longer than the other one. I also apologise for making them all wait so long without any notice. You may find the first few chapters similar to EFDTAMW; please note that this is intendend as I'm trying to take my old story and give it more...well...plot. And now, witout further adeiu, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, and uh, I don't own either Harry Potter or Holes.

The D-tent Boys looked up from their digging as a large, tawny owl fluttered above their heads.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, hey, it's one o' them buzzards, man."  
  
"Please don't hurt me little buzzard! I'm sorry I made your nest explode into the pretty dancing flames!" At this, the rest of the boys looked weirdly at ZigZag. The owl descended.  
  
"Oh no! It's gonna eat Zero!"  
  
"Zero, man, watch out!"  
  
"Chill out guys; it's just an owl." Said Caveman.

"Owl?"

"A large, noctornal, preatory bird."

"I know that! I mean, what's one doing here scaring the crap outta ZigZag?"

"Hey!" said boy shouting jumping on Squid and proceeding to have a huge fistfight with him. The owl dropped a letter on Zero's head.  
  
"Whoa, what is it Zero?" They all (minus ZigZag and Squid, who's fight had by now evolved into what looked like a huge dust cloud with an occasional fist or something flying out) crowded around Zero's hole. Unfortunately, at that very moment the water truck drove up.  
  
"What are all you girl scouts doing lollygagging around?" Asked Mr. Sir. "Find something?"  
  
"No Mr. Sir." answered Zero, quickly shoving the letter into his pocket.  
  
"Well get back to work! This isn't a girl scout camp." He said, eyeing them.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir."  
  
Back in D-tent, Zero sat alone with his letter. _Who would be writing to me?_ he wondered. _Maybe...Nah._  
  
Zero sighed. There was no way it could be his mother writing to him; she was gone. He opened the letter. A barrage of jumbled up letters and words jumped out at him.  
  
_Darn!_ he thought. _I'm still not very good at reading! Maybe I should wait for Stanley to get back ._ Zero figured he could at least try, though.  
  
Dear Mr. Zeroni,  
  
He read. _What? Stanley and mom are the only ones who know my real name._  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
_That settles it. _he thought. _Either I really need to practice my reading, or the heat and deprivetion of water have finally gotten to me. Uh...I'm just gonna wait for Stanley now._


	2. The Escape

Zero sat in the Wreck Room, watching as the other boys came in from their digging. When Caveman entered he called him over. The two went into D-tent and sat down on Caveman's cot.

"What is it Hector?" He asked.

"I want you to look at this." Zero handed Caveman the letter. When he finished reading, he let out a low whistle.

"This is way too intense to be some prank." He said.

"Yeah. What I don't understand is; why am I getting it? Even if I _was_ magical, or whatever that thing says, How would I get to this school anyway? The only way we could escape from this place would be to Hijack the newbie bus." There was a pause, and the two boys shared a grin.

Zero climbed out of his hole, and spat. Then he sat down by Stanley's hole, where they could talk without interference.

"Ready?" Caveman grinned disalarmingly.

"_Oh_, yeah."

Ten minutes later, a beat up school-style bus that might have once been yellow appeared on the horizon. Zero helped Stanley, who had been digging suspiciously slowly, out of the hole and they started to wander innocently towards the worn path that it always took to the hut-like office in which Mr. Sir resided. The other boys ignored them, probably assuming that they had to 'use a hole' or something, and concentrated on their digging, though Squid did make a side-comment which suggested something 'inapropriate' about their relationship. Magnet chucked a shovelful of dirt at him.

The boys did look up, however; when said bus suddenly started to screech and veer all over the place. It somehow found it's way back in the direction it had just come from, and was hurtling along, narrowly avoiding holes as it went (or sometimes just shooting over them all together).

As the bus zoomed by, they could see Caveman at the wheel, struggling to maintain an upright position on the ground, Zero, wrestling fiercly with the usual driver to keep him away from Caveman, and a terrified boy in handcuffs that looked as though he were about to pass out.

They all clambered out of their holes and stood, cheering, as their tent-mates lumbered towards freedom. The driver was thrown into what had been Caveman's hole.


End file.
